Karma
by life-in-a-tree-house
Summary: "I feel like Naruto-kun's and my costumes are saying something." I said. "What's that?" Tenten asked. "That Naruto-kun is a fox and I'm his little bunny." It was silent for a moment. Then, all you could hear was laughter.


_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I'm borrowing the characters. XD**

'Sup foo's. =P Well looks like people wanted me to write a NaruHina fic! ^^ I hope this will be a nice yet simple NaruHina fic! (I'm a little nervous about this one) The story will be on Halloween! XD It's also going to be a little bit about karma too. XP Well here's the story! Enjoy!

_Oh and one more thing. Flames __**WILL **__be used to cook Naruto's ramen._

_(Even if it __**is **__advice =D)_

* * *

_Karma_

* * *

I looked around me. I was in the school's garden, surrounded by the beautiful sakura trees. I was sitting under one, enjoying the peace and quiet. Of course all good moments have to end though.

"HEY, HINATA-CHAN!" I heard a voice call out my name.

At first I thought something had happened. But then I remembered that that was how Naruto-kun spoke.

"Y-Yes, Naruto-kun, what is it?" I asked, looking up to see his face.

I don't always stutter. It's just when Naruto-kun's around. I've liked him since I could remember, so I constantly get nervous around him. I don't think he's ever heard me talk right...

"I finally found you! Come on Hinata-chan! We have to go buy our Halloween costumes! If we don't hurry all the good ones will be gone!" he said, in a hurry.

"I-I'm coming N-Naruto-kun." I said, getting up from the bench.

He grabbed my hand and started running. I was a little surprised and I'm pretty sure I blushed a little because of our hand contact, but that went away quickly; I didn't want him to see me like that! We made it to the parking lot and I quickly saw the girls. We slowed down and Naruto-kun let go of my hand. I was a little sad, but like I had said before, good things don't last forever.

"I'm going to go with the guys Hinata-chan, see you at the costume store!" he said while running to meet the guys.

I watched him run over to the guys and felt a little sad to see him go. At least I'd see him at the costume store.

"There you are Hinata-chan, come on let's go." Ino said.

I looked over my shoulder to see the girls waiting for me. I turned around, glancing at Naruto-kun one more time, and headed towards the girls. I got there and stopped.

I looked at Ino's car and thought "How are we _all _going to fit in it."

The guys were going in Shikamaru's big van so there would be plenty of room for them.

"Ino, how do you expect _all_ of us to fit in your small Barbie car? We agreed to all go in one car to save some gas money, but your car is way too small!" Tenten said.

Ino looked at her car and then started to count how many of us would have to be in her car. She suddenly seemed to realize that her car was a little _too_ small.

"Oh... well someone will have to sit on the floor, sit on someone's lap, or join the guys." she concluded.

We looked at each other. No one wanted to join the guys.

"I'll just sit on the floor then." I volunteered.

"No one's sitting on the floor. Hinata-chan, since you're the smallest and lightest, you can just sit on someone's lap. Okay?" Temari said.

I shrugged, maybe that was true.

* * *

We all had managed to get into Ino's 'Barbie' car. Ino and Temari sat in the front, Sakura, Tenten, and I sat in the back. I ended up sitting on Sakura's lap. I had apologized, but she said that I was so light she didn't mind. Maybe I should try to eat a little more...

To past the time, we made small talk, but that ended with a big argument about... karma?

"Karma is real!" Ino yelled.

"No, Ino, it's not!" Temari yelled back.

"Ino, Temari's right. Karma isn't real." Sakura said.

Sakura was the type of girl that thought if it wasn't scientific, or mathematically possible, then it didn't exist.

"I actually think Karma exists. And if you say it doesn't, then it'll get you back!" Tenten said.

"I agree. Haven't you ever heard 'Karma's only a bitch if you are.' or 'Karma, serving up one asshole at a time.'" I said.

"See! I'm glad _some_ people agree with me!" Ino said.

"I don't care. I still don't think karma is real." Sakura said.

Temari nodded. I sighed. How could you _not_ believe in karma?

* * *

The car stopped, I looked out the car window to see we had finally made it. We managed to get out of the car and waited for the guys.

"Okay, where are the guys!" Temari said.

"Let's just go inside, it's freezing!" Sakura said.

We all agreed. We were about to go inside when we heard a car drive up next to us. We looked over at it to see it was Shikamaru's van.

"Finally, we thought we'd have to wait forever until you got here!" Ino said.

The guys got out and they did _not_ look happy.

"Sorry, but the Dobe almost got us lost." Sasuke said, getting out and walking over to a freezing Sakura.

Sasuke took off his sweater and put over her shoulders. She looked up and smiled. I couldn't help but feel a little envious. I wish Naruto-kun would do that to me...

I shook my head. I couldn't think like that, today was Halloween and we needed costumes! That's all we were here for.

I looked over at Temari to see she had walked up to Shikamaru and gave him a peck on his cheek. Ino seemed to be doing the same as everyone else. She walked over to Sai and held his hand and he smiled. He didn't give one of his obvious fake smiles either, this, you could tell, was real.

Tenten, being the stubborn one, stood where she was and waited for Neji to walk up to her. He held her hand and kissed her lightly on her cheek.

The only ones left were me and Naruto-kun. He walked up to me, but didn't do anything the girls had done to their boyfriends. He simply walked up to me and smiled. But that little smile took my breath away.

"Sorry if we made you guys wait long." he said sheepishly.

I shook my head and said "N-Not at all. We j-just got here o-ourselves."

He smiled again and said "Come on! Let's go get our costumes!"

"Naruto, you don't have to yell. We're right here." Shikamaru said.

And with that we walked inside.

* * *

The gang had split up into little groups: Temari with Shikamaru, Sasuke with Sakura, Sai with Ino, Neji with Tenten, and Naruto-kun and I. _Great._

We had walked into the animal costume aisle. Naruto-kun saw a fox costume and ran to it. I followed him.

"Look Hinata-chan! This fox costume has nine tails!" he said a little excited.

I smiled, he had found his costume.

"Hinata, look at this costume!" I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around to see Ino and Temari holding up a bunny costume that was labeled 'Sexi Bunny Costume'. Oh hell no! The costume she had in her hands was so embarrassing! It looked like one of those playboy bunny costumes!

"No I-Ino. I-I'm not w-wearing that!" I said.

Wasn't she supposed to be with Sai! I turned around to see Naruto-kun wasn't there. Instead, Sakura and Tenten were there. I was going to run out of the isle, but Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Sakura were blocking. _Shit!_

* * *

"Hinata-chan come on out!" Sakura said.

"There is no way in hell I'm coming out!" I yelled.

"If you don't come out then we'll make you come out!" Tenten said.

I stood in front of the mirror for a moment more and decided to walk out before they came to get me. I opened the door and saw that _everyone_ was there.

"Hinata-chan, you look so kawaii!" Temari exclaimed happily.

"Well I don't feel so 'kawaii'." I said, the heat rising to my cheeks when I noticed Naruto-kun staring.

"Non-sense, you look great! If you don't buy that costume, I will!" Ino said.

"Go a-ahead." I stuttered, seeing that Naruto-kun wouldn't stop staring.

"It was a joke." she said.

I looked over at Neji, hoping that he'd say something, but Tenten was giving him a _look._

I sighed; today was not turning out so good. You think karma would help me out in this situation?

"If I say I'll buy this will you let me change back into wearable clothes?" I asked.

They all nodded. I ran back into the dressing room and was relieved to change back into suitable clothes.

* * *

"Well today was pretty fun right?" Ino asked, all of us squeezing into her car with our costumes.

"Yeah it was! I'm going to be a weapon mistress!" Tenten said, excited.

"Well I'm going to be a genie." Ino said a smile on her face.

"I'm going to be a nurse." Sakura said plainly.

Sakura _did_ want to be a nurse when she was older, so I guess she wasn't that excited to be wearing a nurse costume...

"I don't really know what I am. I just thought that big fan was pretty sick." Temari said.

"Of course Temari would go for that." Tenten said.

"Well I _love_ Hinata's costume." Ino said.

"I know! Our Hinata-chan's growing up." Temari said.

"I think I'm going to cry." Sakura said, wiping a 'tear' from her eye.

"Hinata you're going to be the center of attention!" Tenten said, excited.

"Great," I muttered "just watch, karma will get you back."

"Oh please! I bet karma is thanking us!" Ino said.

"Yep, _thanking _us." Tenten said a smile on her face.

"Even if I believed in karma, which I don't, I would so agree." Temari said.

"Come on Hinata! Lighten up a little. Just have some fun today." Sakura said a sweet smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes.

"I feel like Naruto-kun's and my costumes are saying something." I said.

"What's that?" Tenten said.

"That Naruto-kun is a fox and I'm his little bunny."

It was silent for a moment. Then, all you could hear was laughter.

"Oh my Kami-sama, that's so true!" Ino exclaimed.

"That's too much!" Sakura said.

"I've got to tell Neji that!" Tenten laughed.

"Oh man, Hinata, That's pretty funny." Temari said, trying to control her laughter.

"I'm _so_ glad I could make you guys laugh." I said sarcastically.

* * *

We were at Ino's house getting ready. It was about seven-thirty. The guys were coming at around eight so we could go trick-or-treating. I felt like a child doing that, but it was fun.

Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari had finished putting on their costumes, I was the last one.

I sighed, grabbed my costume, and headed for Ino's large walk-in closet.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror. I guess I did look okay, but how was I going to hold my bag of candy with these big bunny paws? I turned to the door and, tried, to open the door. I tried to open the door for about five minutes when finally I gave up.

"C-Could someone o-open the door?" I asked, confused of why I started to stutter.

I suddenly got a bad feeling.

The door opened and I, expecting Sakura or one of the other girls, was surprised to see Naruto-kun in his fox costume.

"Naruto-kun, w-what're you d-doing here?"

"Hey Hinata-chan, the girls are downstairs. They told me to come up here and wait for you." he said calmly.

"O-Oh, I u-understand." I said.

I walked out of the closet and almost tripped. Damn Ino! Saying that high heels would look better with the costume!

"You okay Hinata-chan? Here let me help you." Naruto-kun said, gently grabbing my arm.

"T-Thanks, Naruto-kun, I appreciate it."

"No problem." he said with a smile on his face.

We walked downstairs. I tripped once or twice, but Naruto-kun was there to help me.

We finally made downstairs. Everyone was there talking to each other, more like the girls were talking to their boyfriends.

Sasuke was dressed as... a business man. He and Sakura were something. Neji was dressed as a samurai, I think. His usually low ponytail, thing, was up really high. He had a boy's kimono on, and had a sword on his left side. Shikamaru didn't seem to be anything. He had the clothes he had on today, but his hair seemed to be a little messy. When I asked him what he was, he said he was a kid that had just gotten out of bed... of course. And Sai was dressed as an artist, again I say of course.

* * *

We had decided to split up into little groups again like earlier. The _same_ groups as before.

"You look really good tonight Hinata-chan." Naruto-kun said after we had split up.

I was a little shocked that he said that. Did he really think that?

"T-Thank you, N-Naruto-kun, I don't really think so"

"Well to me you look great." He said a smile on his face.

I'm pretty sure I blushed, a lot.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay? You look a little red. Are you sick?

He placed a hand on my head He had worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." I said.

"Well okay." he still didn't look that convinced, but he let the subject go.

* * *

After that, we walked around trick-or-treating. That is until my feet started to hurt like hell.

"I-I'm sorry N-Naruto-kun." I said, sitting on a bench, taking off the damned high heels.

"Its fine, I was getting a little tired too." he said.

I was rubbing my feet, the pain starting to ease away.

I looked at Naruto-kun and was going to say I was sorry again. But I couldn't even say sorry because by then Naruto-kun had, gently, grabbed my face. I could feel the heat rise to my face.

"Naruto-kun w-what are y-you doing?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, but I have to do this." he said, seriously.

Do what? What was going on here?

Suddenly his face was getting closer to mine. On the inside I was freaking out majorly. What was happening? And then it happened. His lips pressed against mine. It was the most beautiful thing in the world, I swear. It lasted only for a moment, but to me it lasted a life time. The kiss ended and the only thing I could do was stare into his bright blue eyes.

Had karma really thanked my friends for what they did? Was this the result of it? If it was, I would forever believe in karma.

All of a sudden, I heard noises from the bushes behind us. They sounded familiar too... I got up from where I was sitting and walked over to it. Then I heard it.

"Shh! They'll hear us!"

"I'm trying to, but Neji's ass is in my face!"

"Sasuke-teme, give me some space!"

"I told you Ino, stop calling me that!"

"All of you shut the hell up!"

I poked the bush and all the noises stopped.

Then I heard someone say "They found us, lets come out."

Then Sakura popped out of the bush, along with Sasuke-teme, Temari, and so on. So they were in the bush. And I could only guess why.

"Huh! Sasuke-teme, what are you doing here?" Naruto-kun said, surprised.

Sasuke raised his hands in defense and said "It was the girl's idea, not ours."

I placed my hand on my hip, raised an eye brow, and looked at them, ready for the excuses they were going to use.

"Well, you see, we were walking and saw you guys so we decided to join in!" Ino said.

Did they really expect me to believe that?

"Ino, she obviously doesn't believe that." Tenten said.

"Let's just tell her the truth." Temari said.

"It _was _your idea." Sakura said.

"But you guys _did_ agree to do it!" Ino exclaimed.

"Ahem"

They looked at me. I still stood there, while Naruto-kun questioned the guys.

"Fine, we followed you guys." Ino said.

"Because why?" I said.

"Because we wanted to see if Naruto would kiss you." she continued.

"And" I said.

"And we're sorry." they said in union.

I narrowed my eyes, and smirked.

"H-Hinata-chan why are you smirking like that, you're freaking us out?" Tenten asked.

"Like I said before, 'Karma, serving up one asshole at a time.'" I said, as I ran toward them.

Their eye widened as they ran down the street.

"Get back here!" I yelled.

"... Wow, who knew Hinata was so brutal." Sasuke asked.

"It's always the quiet ones." Shikamaru said.

They nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Yay, I'm done! n_n So, how was it? I think that it's pretty average. OMG who's excited for Halloween! XD I am so pumped! XP Lol well I have to go get ready! BYE! _-gaarafangirl14_


End file.
